Lost But Never Forgotten
by waywardwillow
Summary: Takiel, and exiled warrior from the Woodland Realm, finds herself an unexpected member of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. This sets in motion events that will change her life forever.
1. A Stranger in the Wilderness

"Be on your guard," Thorin warned. "We're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on."

"Aye," Balin agreed, taking his position at the front of the column.

Bilbo looked back at the Hidden Valley with longing. He missed the Elves already. Thorin noticed his hesitation and remarked, "Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up."

The Company traveled from Rivendell with haste. Not that they feared the Elves would pursue them, for the Elves had made it clear the only help they would give the Quest had already been given, and the Dwarves were free to do as they saw fit. Rather, they wanted to clear as much of the Misty Mountains as they could before darkness set in, for it was hard telling what sort of dark and dangerous creatures inhabited the hills. While climbing a particularly steep bit of rocky hill, the Company stumbled upon a stranger, also hiking through the Misty Mountains. The Dwarves looked at the hooded foreigner with surprise and warily put their hands on their weapons.

"There'll be no need for that," a smooth, feminine voice spoke from beneath the cloak. "I come in peace."

Thorin pulled his sword, Orcrist, out of its sheath and held it level at the stranger. "I find that hard to believe. These are ne'er traveled paths, known only to a few."

"Master Dwarf," the stranger replied, "I am choosing to trust you. It would be appreciated if you could do the same for me."

"We know nothing about you," Gloin argued.

"I know no more about you than you know about me."

"Then we are at an impasse," Balin, the oldest Dwarf, declared. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave."

The stranger shifted her posture slightly, a hand going behind her back to settle on the hilt of a dagger. The rest of the Company wasted no time in pulling out their weapons.

The woman unsheathed two Elven daggers and gently placed them on the ground at her feet. "I mean you no harm," she pacified. Holding her hands up, palms facing out toward the Company, the woman assumed a nonthreatening stance.

"I'd find it a bit easier to trust you if I could see your face," Dwalin replied.

"Very well." The woman pulled down her forest-green hood, exposing long, black hair. Brushing some strands from her face, the woman looked up at the Company, her eyes a bold green that intermittently flashed with silver streaks. After waiting for a response from the Dwarves, the woman shrugged and added, "As it seems manners have deserted you, I suppose I should tell you my name. I am called Takiel."

Thorin watched Takiel suspiciously. "What brings you to these parts?"

Takiel stared steadily back at Thorin. Following several moments of uncomfortable silence, she muttered that it would be easier for her to speak freely with people whose names she knew.

Reluctantly, Thorin introduced himself and his thirteen companions. Takiel nodded politely to each of them before turning to Thorin and asking, "May I pick up my weapons now?" Thorin grudgingly conceded and Takiel swiftly rearmed herself with a thoughtful glance at the Company.

"You all seem a bit far from home," she noted. "Searching for something?"

"It doesn't matter what we're doing," Thorin replied deeply. "How long before you can be on your way?"

"On my way?" Takiel's eyebrows rose. "You insult me, Thorin. I've been praying for something like this to happen. I'd like to join your Company."

"No." Thorin motioned for the Company to move out.

Takiel glared at Thorin as he and his companions walked away. "So the Hobbit is valuable, but I'm not even good enough to be considered?"

"You're a woman," Thorin explained, glancing back over his shoulder. "And a small one at that. You'd simply be a burden. I don't need to deal with that."

"Dwarf, I have been through horrors that would curl your beard. I am more than capable of handling myself."

Thorin set a penetrating gaze on Takiel, who glared evenly back. "I don't care if you have been through fire and death. I will not have you in this Company."

Takiel's eyes flashed silver. "Refusing to welcome me as a companion, Thorin Oakenshield, would be a very unwise decision."

"And why is that?" the Dwarf king prompted.

Takiel shrugged. She was infuriated by Thorin's curt dismissal of her and did not intend to explain herself further.

Thorin grunted in disgust and sheathed his sword. "Let's go," he ordered his companions. The fourteen members of the Company turned away from Takiel and continued marching through the hills. Kili and Fili, Thorin's nephews, looked back at Takiel when they had moved father along. The strange woman was standing just where they had left her, her long black hair blowing gently in the breeze. She had an icy yet contemplative look on her face and watched the Company walk on with a calculating stare.

"Don't you think Uncle was a bit rough?" Kili asked his older brother.

"Kili," Fili chided, "she's a stranger we know nothing about. For all we know she could be a spy."

"She didn't seem like a spy…" Kili replied, unconvinced. He stole one last look at the woman before the Company's path took them around the side of the mountain, out of sight of the mysterious wanderer.

"Be that as it may, Thorin approves any additions t' this Comp'ny," Bofur chimed in from in front of the brothers.

Kili furrowed his brows. "It just seems wrong to abandon her in the middle of the wilderness."

"Lad, you're too sentimental," Balin reproached. "That woman had the looks of a warrior about her. She'll be fine."

Kili mumbled something under his breath but said nothing directly in response.

"Here's as good a place to stop as any," Thorin remarked as the sun began to set. "Prepare to make camp. Fili, you take first watch."

"Yes, Uncle." Fili settled himself against a rock so that he looked out across the hillside. He could see most of the paths leading to their camp and was satisfied that no one would sneak up on the Company while they slept. Setting his dual swords on his lap, Fili scanned the landscape casually.

As night fell, Fili could hear Oin and Gloin bickering about the stew they were making. They had come close to a compromise when Thorin came over and ordered that the fire be put out.

"I don't want anything unfriendly spotting us out here," he explained. "We've been lucky to have only met a harmless traveler since leaving Rivendell."

Bofur couldn't help a chuckle escaping his mouth. Thorin glared angrily at the toymaker, who shrugged innocently. "I would hardly call the woman we met 'harmless,'" he explained.

"She was all talk," Thorin replied. "She could never hold her own in a real fight."

Fili smiled to himself; his uncle never had been one to accept defeat in an argument. He glanced over at his brother. Kili was sitting off by himself, mindlessly sharpening his sword. At intervals, he would look up and stare off into the darkness as if searching for something.

A noise to Fili's left snapped him out of distraction and put the Dwarf on high alert. He watched for movement out of the corner of his eye as his hands slowly grasped the hilts of his swords. Something leapt out of the darkness and Fili jumped to his feet, swinging his blades. One sword contacted the rocks with a resounding clang but the other sliced against something soft.

"Fili! What is it?" Thorin called from the camp.

Fili swore angrily. "It's nothing," he shouted back. "Just a deer."

"Go and get it, Kili," Dwalin ordered. "We can cook it tomorrow morning."

Kili sheathed his sword and went up to where Fili was. "A bit jumpy, are we, Brother?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Just take the deer," Fili snapped crossly.

Laughing at his brother's embarrassment, Kili swung the deer carcass over his shoulders and carried it down to the camp. Fili sat back down, his heart rate still elevated from the scare. As the night wore on, Bilbo was the first to nod off, followed shortly by Bombur and Oin. A few short conversations took place at the camp, but for the most part, the Dwarves had all fallen silent. Most were asleep, glad for a few hours of rest after the long, hard day of traveling. Fili shook his head to keep himself alert. He took sentry duty very seriously and did not want to disappoint his uncle.

A few minutes before Fili was to waken Gloin for the second watch of the night, he had the strange feeling that he was being watched. Again, Fili grasped his swords and looked for any sudden movements. He saw nothing. A cloud had blown over the moon, casting the world into shadow. Fili strained his eyes in the darkness but still didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just as he was beginning to relax, he felt the touch of cold steel to the back of his neck. A hand covered his mouth, preventing Fili from shouting for help.

"Don't move, don't speak, and I might let you live," a voice whispered in Fili's ear.

The Dwarf's muscles tensed and he gripped his swords, contemplating attacking the person behind him.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you," the voice whispered again. "You'd be dead long before you got one of those swords close to me."

Fili grunted and set his swords down on the rock beside him.

"Good. You've taken the first step toward survival." Fili felt the pressure on the back of his neck lessen slightly and the hand left his mouth.

"Who are you?" he hissed quietly. "And what do you want with me?"

"We've met," the voice rasped. "That's all you need to know."

"Are we going to stay like this all night?" Fili asked.

The stranger remained silent.

"What's to stop me from shouting for help? Surely you can't take on thirteen Dwarves at once."

The pressure on Fili's neck returned and the Dwarf fell silent.

"Is this supposed to help you out in some way?" Fili inquired after a prolonged silence.

"It might. We'll have to wait and see."

"And how was I so lucky as to be chosen as part of your plan?" Fili shifted his weight, trying to find a comfortable way to sit. It appeared his captor was not planning on leaving anytime soon.

"You were conveniently available."

Fili craned his neck to look up at the stranger. "Am I supposed to feel privileged?"

It was difficult to tell for sure in the darkness, but Fili thought he saw the stranger's head snap to the side, as if his captor were stifling a laugh. "You should feel privileged to be alive." The stranger's voice remained cold and emotionless and Fili began to believe he had imagined the laugh.

Much to his irritation, the stranger remained behind him all night, keeping the blade pressed against his neck. All of the other Dwarves slept soundly and Gloin never awoke to start his watch. When the sun finally rose, the Company began to stir.

Gloin and Oin lit a fire and began cooking the deer for breakfast. Thorin came over to get his meal and looked searchingly at Gloin. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" he inquired.

The Dwarf's eyes widened slightly. "I completely forgot. Fili was supposed to come get me. Guess the lad stayed out all night."

"Something's not right about this," Kili interjected from behind them. "Fili never misses a chance to get some sleep."

"Dwalin, Gloin, come with me." Thorin pulled out his sword and moved quietly toward the spot where he had last seen Fili on sentry duty.

As the three Dwarves came around the corner of path, an unexpected sight greeted their eyes. Fili was seated on the ground, his dual swords some feet away from him. Behind him was a cloaked figure who was pointing a very sharp dagger at the back of his neck.

"Stand down!" Thorin ordered brusquely.

The figured continued to stare at Fili. "I wouldn't come any closer. I'd hate for this Dwarf to lose his head."

"You're bluffing," Gloin challenged.

"Am I?" the stranger asked, pressing the dagger slightly harder against Fili's neck. The young Dwarf grunted and Thorin looked quickly between his nephew and the stranger. He had to make a decision. Did he risk attacking and hope the threat was a bluff, or did he listen to what the stranger had to say?

Before Thorin had come to a decision, another voice warned, "Let him go or it's an arrow in your neck." Kili was perched on the top of the rock, his bow drawn and pointed down at the stranger. The Dwarf thought he saw a flash of hesitation in the stranger's eyes when she risked a quick glance up at him, but she looked away too quickly for him to confirm his suspicion. The stranger seemed to survey the situation before reluctantly removing the dagger from the back of Fili's neck. Unsheathing a second dagger, the stranger laid both weapons on the ground. "Congratulations. You beat me," she confessed sullenly.

"Take off your hood so we can see your face," Dwalin growled.

The stranger slowly lowered her hood, revealing a familiar face.

"You?!" Thorin cried out in disbelief.

"Honestly, I'm surprised it took you all so long to recognize me," Takiel replied. "We only met yesterday." She sat down on the edge of the rocks, her legs dangling over the edge. With unexpected nonchalance, she waved Fili away, informing him, "You can get up now."

Fili stood up stiffly and started to stretch out his sore muscles.

"What was the point of holding him hostage?" Thorin demanded.

"He should have been able to overcome me easily." Takiel's voice was falsely bright. "After all, I'm only a small woman." She smiled curtly, her eyes betraying how she really felt.

"Enough." Thorin walked toward Takiel, his face full of anger. "You threatened my nephew," he said. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't end your life right here."

"You wouldn't do that." Takiel stood her ground. She met Thorin's glare without flinching.

Thorin's gaze darkened. He growled, "You're going to have to give a better reason than that."

"Fine. You need me with you," Takiel replied evenly.

"Need?" Thorin snarled. "I don't _need_ you for anything."

Takiel sighed. "Let me put it to you another way." She picked her daggers back up and sheathed them. "You don't have to let me join your Company, but if you turn me away a second time, I will continue to follow you. I'd like to see how well you can sleep when you know I'm somewhere nearby. Which Dwarf should I keep company next? The archer? I'm sure this one really enjoyed staying up all night with me. We had some truly enlightening conversations."

Thorin shook with fury. "I could take you as my prisoner," he growled menacingly.

"You could. However, I wouldn't advise it. I've escaped from more difficult bonds than ropes or iron."

Several other Dwarves came around the corner, curious about the commotion. Bofur took one look at Takiel before commenting, "I told ya she wasn' harmless."

"Thorin," Balin remarked, "maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to take on another member. As strong as we are at fourteen, a fifteenth member is one extra warrior."

Thorin shook his head. "Not if the fifteenth member is a woman."

"The fourteenth member is a Hobbit," Takiel interrupted.

"Silence. You have no say in this."

"I've been around Hobbits before. They're peaceable and—,"

"What part of _silence_ do you not understand?" Thorin took a menacing step toward Takiel.

"Uncle," Kili ventured hesitantly, trying to keep the peace, "maybe Takiel has a point."

"Why are you arguing _for_ her?" Thorin asked, rounding on his nephew. "She held your brother prisoner all night."

Kili shrugged. "That took nerve. Someone like her could be useful. Obviously she doesn't back down easily."

Fili looked up at his brother, annoyed.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Gloin questioned.

"You don't. You just have to take my word for it," Takiel admitted reluctantly. "I can't force you to trust me; I can just ask that you give me a chance."

"Stay there," Thorin commanded. "We need to discuss this more privately."

Takiel inclined her head politely. "Nothing wrong with that." She put her elbows on her legs, rested her chin on top of her hands, and watched the Dwarves walk back in the direction of the camp.

As much as the Dwarves tried to argue quietly, Takiel could hear almost everything they said.

"I'd cut off my beard before I travel with that woman!" Gloin swore.

Balin attempted to be the voice of reason. "I don't think Takiel had evil intentions when she held Fili captive."

"How could she have possibly had _good_ intentions?" Fili exclaimed. "She held me at knife-point all night!"

"I agree with Fili," Dwalin announced. "That woman cannot be trusted."

Kili argued, "We were kind of rude to her the first time we met. Maybe she just wanted to prove herself."

"Kili, you're new to this, so I don't expect you to understand, but people don't do things like that to prove themselves," Gloin explained. "This _woman_ is no better than the dirt we stand on."

"Since it sounds like we don' want her with the Comp'ny, what exactly do you plan on doin' to keep her from followin' us?" Bofur asked.

There was no response.

"That leaves us with only one option," Balin said finally. The other Dwarves looked at him for enlightenment. "We allow her to join this Company, but we tell her we reserve the right to send her off if she makes one wrong move."

There was much grumbling and complaining amongst the Dwarves, but as no one could come up with a better solution, everyone eventually agreed on Balin's idea. With Bilbo in tow, the Company walked up to where Takiel was sitting.

"Well?" Takiel asked impatiently.

"You may join us. However," Balin cleared his throat, "if at any time we feel you've done something wrong, we will force you to leave."

"Seems fair enough," Takiel replied. "I've made worse bargains."

Thorin added, "I am not responsible for your survival."

"Nor would I expect you to be." Takiel pulled her hood back up and got to her feet. She gestured contemptuously at the path ahead. "Lead on. We don't have all day."

Thorin stormed past Takiel and began trekking up the hillside. Takiel fell in line behind two of the Dwarves she believed to be Thorin's nephews.

Takiel kept to herself for much of the trip; she could feel the anger emanating from the Dwarves. Very few of them were pleased with the decision to admit her to the Company. With no one to talk to, Takiel spent a lot of her time observing the members of the Company, trying to get a fix on their personalities. She felt pretty settled on her judgment of Bilbo: gentle, kind, homesick, but fiercely loyal. As she studied Thorin's two nephews, she couldn't help eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You must be getting some gray hairs in your beard, Brother," Kili remarked. "First you're startled by a deer, and then a woman takes you by surprise."

Fili looked over at his brother. "The same thing would have happened to you," he assured Kili.

Kili shook his head. "I'm not so easily fooled," he promised. "I would have heard her coming."

"Would you?" Takiel whispered into Kili's ear. The Dwarf jumped in surprise and Fili let out a short bark of laughter.

Takiel fell back in line behind the brothers, a small smile dancing across her lips. Encouraged by Fili's response, she tried to make conversation with the nephews, but Fili turned a cold stare on her.

"Just because I laughed doesn't mean I've forgiven you for last night," he cautioned her.

"That's because you don't understand why I did it. Ask your brother; he's got the right idea."

"You leave my brother out of this," he growled, "or I may forget to be civil toward you."

"Fili, I can take care of myself," Kili interjected.

Fili looked over at his brother. "I know, Kili, but I don't trust this woman. "

"You don't have to be so unforgiving," Kili argued.

Fili rounded on his brother. "Will you quit defending her?! She held me at knife-point _all night_! Just so she could use me to convince Thorin to let her in the Company! There is nothing about that that is honorable!"

"Then I guess we disagree, _Brother_," Kili replied tautly. He walked away from his brother and went to stand with Bofur.

A few minutes later, Fili glanced back at Takiel.

Takiel met his gaze calmly. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Was that whole performance today really necessary?"

"What? Threatening to kill you?"

Fili nodded.

Takiel pondered her answer for a while. At last, she said, "Yes."

"Care to explain?" Fili requested.

Takiel shrugged. "There isn't much _to_ explain. The only way to convince you pig-headed Dwarves that I am more than capable of being a member of this Company was to be, for lack of a better term, rough."

"I think that's a bit of an understatement," Fili corrected gruffly.

"If it helps, I thought you handled yourself very admirably under pressure," Takiel acknowledged.

"It doesn't," Fili disagreed.

They lapsed into silence again.

"You know, you remind me of an Elf," Ori remarked from behind Takiel.

"Do I?" Takiel asked. "I can't imagine why."

"Well, you're a lot shorter than the Elves I've seen, but there's something about you that just seems Elf-like." Ori stared at Takiel, deep in thought. "I can't quite place it," he admitted after a while.

"Where did you get those Elf-made weapons if you are not an Elf?" Dwalin asked from behind Ori.

"Perhaps the same place Thorin got his Elf-made weapon," Takiel replied, her expression guarded.

"If you're an Elf, you may as well leave now," Dwalin cautioned.

Takiel looked Dwalin squarely in the eyes and said, "The Elves banished me. I have no more love for them than you do."

Everyone looked at Takiel in surprise. Dwalin dropped the matter. From up ahead, Thorin shouted for everyone to move faster so the Company could find shelter before dark. Takiel watched the Company walk away before pulling her cowl more closely about her head. She slowly fell in behind the other Dwarves but her face displayed her hesitation to follow them.

Up ahead, Fili and Kili had ended up next to each other again. The atmosphere between the brothers was still tense from their earlier argument.

"Fili," Kili tentatively broke the strained silence. "About earlier…"

"You don't have to apologize, Kili," his brother replied. "I was wrong to get angry with you."

"No," Kili corrected, "I was wrong to defend a stranger before I defended you."

Fili ruffled Kili's hair. "You did what you thought was right. Besides, you've always been impulsive. I can't hold that against you."

Kili smiled at his older brother. "You never could hold a grudge for very long."

From behind them, the brothers heard Bofur ask, "So, lass, why'd the Elves banish you?"

"Why does it matter?" Takiel asked exasperatedly.

"Well, being Dwarves, we're not particularly fond of Elves," Bofur explained, "and clearly neither are you. I'm curious about your story."

Takiel stopped walking. "My story isn't important."

"Oh come on," Bofur argued. "I'm not askin' for a book about it. Just tell me what you did to make the Elves so mad at you."

"I'd rather not." Takiel looked away uncomfortably.

"Don't be bashful! I'm sure, whatever it was, they deserved it," Gloin pressed. He seemed to have forgotten his previous attitude toward Takiel in his eagerness to hear how she had done the Elves wrong.

"When I say I'd rather not, I mean I'd rather not," Takiel snapped, irritated by the Dwarves' persistence. She tried to dodge the interrogation by walking away.

Dwalin grabbed Takiel by the shoulder and held her back. "Answer the question," he ordered.

"I've forgotten what the question was," Takiel replied.

Dwalin glared menacingly at Takiel. "You are trying my patience," he snarled.

"Why did the Elves banish you?" Bofur asked again quickly, attempting to pacify both parties.

"I killed their Queen," Takiel muttered after a long pause.

"I'm sorry…you what?" Bofur was dumbfounded.

"You heard me." Takiel shook off Dwalin's hand and strode away.

The next couple of miles passed in an uneasy silence. As the afternoon turned to evening, Fili and Kili rejoined Takiel. Takiel scoffed, "I thought I scared everyone off."

"Scared us off?" Fili asked.

"With that comment you made?" Kili added.

Takiel looked searchingly at Fili. "I thought you were still cross with me."

Fili shrugged, smirking slightly. "I had a change of heart."

"Joy." Takiel sped up, attempting to leave the brothers far behind her. Unfortunately for her, Fili and Kili easily matched her pace and prodded her for an explanation.

"Why are you two so fascinated with me?" she asked at last. "I've threatened both of you multiple times. Shouldn't you be avoiding me?"

Kili and Fili looked at each other before Kili explained, "We're curious about you. Neither of us has met anyone quite like you before."

Takiel replied. "You don't want to know much about me."

"Don't bother, lads," Dwalin warned as he walked past them. "She's a loner. You'd be more likely to get a kind word from a goblin. Might as well give it up."

Takiel said nothing in response to Dwalin's obvious insult, but Kili thought he saw sadness flicker briefly across the woman's face.

Thorin had the Company stop at a valley between two small hills for the evening. The Dwarves and Bilbo set themselves up in a circular arrangement for sleeping. Takiel distanced herself far from the rest and sat in silence, staring up at the night sky. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Kili come up behind her until he gently tapped her on the shoulder. Takiel snatched Kili by the arm and had a dagger at his throat before she realized who it was. She quickly let him go and shakily sheathed her dagger.

Kili sat down next to Takiel, seemingly unbothered by his near death experience. "Why did you kill the Elves' Queen?" he asked.

Takiel removed her cowl and looked over at Kili. "Doesn't it bother you that I almost killed you?"

"No. You wouldn't do that," Kili argued.

"I wouldn't?" Takiel asked. "And why is that?"

"For the same reason you weren't going to kill Fili this morning."

"And what reason is that?"

"You care."

Takiel's eyebrows rose. "What in Ilúvatar's name would make you say that?"

"I saw you hesitate. I was watching before I threatened to shoot you."

Takiel bowed her head. "I didn't think anyone noticed"

"Why were you so desperate to join us?" Kili asked.

"I've been alone for…years…" Takiel began. "I haven't belonged anywhere for even longer than that. When I came across you all…I guess I hoped you'd be more accepting to outsiders."

Kili smirked. "Then obviously you've never met my uncle."

"Not in person, no, but his reputation precedes him. I may not have revealed myself if I had known it was his Company…" Takiel closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She looked intently at Kili. "Why did you defend me so strongly today?"

"I don't know," Kili admitted. "Something about you just seemed…vulnerable."

"Vulnerable?" Takiel laughed. "That isn't a word people usually use to describe me. They typically go with things like _callous_ and _disagreeable_."

"Are you always so gruff toward people the first time you meet them?"

"Yes. With a history like mine you can't afford to act any other way."

"Does this have to do with being banished?"

Takiel nodded, her body tensing at the mention of her banishment.

"How so?"

Takiel's green eyes sparkled in the moonlight and in a small whisper she replied, "The Elves were like family to me."

"Then why did you kill their Queen?" Kili asked, thoroughly intrigued.

Takiel sniffed and shook her head, drawing in a deep breath. Two tears slid, unbidden, down her face and Takiel hastily wiped them away. She wasn't discreet enough, however, and Kili noticed her sorrow.

"You didn't want to kill the Queen?" he verified.

Takiel shook her head again, closing her eyes to let two more tears slip out. Without thinking, Kili gently wiped them away. Takiel flinched at his touch and her hands immediately went to her daggers. She then remembered where she was and took her hands away from her weapons. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "I'm easily startled."

"What…?" Kili began, but he let the question drop off unfinished.

"I've led a hard life," Takiel answered, surmising what Kili had been going to ask her.

Kili looked searchingly at Takiel and chose his words carefully before speaking. "We've got another long day of travelling ahead of us tomorrow. I think I speak for Fili as well when I say you can feel free to travel with us and get any burden off your chest that you need to."

In a barely audible voice, Takiel managed to say, "I'll remember that."

Kili went back to join the rest of the Dwarves around the fire Gloin had lit. Everyone looked at him curiously and Kili eventually asked what he had done.

Thorin answered first. "You are far too friendly with that woman. I do not trust her, and neither should you."

"Get to know her before you judge her, Uncle," Kili retorted.

"Are you forgetting that she almost killed your brother?" Thorin reminded his youngest nephew.

"No, but she's not as terrible of a person as you pretend she is." Kili sat down, picked up something in his hand, and proceeded to start carving on something on it.

"Lad, she killed an Elf Queen," Bofur said. "We may not like the Elves, but don't you think killin' them is a bit extreme?"

"I don't think she meant to," Kili maintained.

"Is that the lie she told you?" Thorin asked. "How many times must I tell you she cannot be trusted?"

"How many times must I tell you she isn't that sort of person?" Kili countered.

"Get some rest," Thorin ordered, effectively ending the argument. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."


	2. Confessions and Revelations

The next morning came all too soon. By the time the sun had broken the horizon, Thorin had everyone fed and packed and ready to move out. Takiel, who appeared to have stayed awake all night, shouldered her pack effortlessly and took her place in line behind Bilbo.

"Good morning," Bilbo said, not really knowing how to greet the strange woman.

"Glad to hear that," she replied.

"You're not a Dwarf," the Hobbit observed.

Takiel looked at Bilbo in surprise. "That's an odd remark," she replied.

"Well, what are you then?" Bilbo asked, startled by his own boldness.

"Now that's a question many here would like to know the answer to."

"Is that an answer you're willing to give?" The Hobbit's tenacity surprised Takiel.

"No. It isn't." Takiel met Bilbo's gaze briefly before changing the subject. "What part of the Shire are you from?"

"I live in Bag-End."

"That's in Westfarthing, if memory serves. Am I right?"

"Yes. H-how did you know that?" Bilbo stared at Takiel in bewilderment.

Takiel sighed deeply. "I've traveled quite a bit over the years."

"To the Shire?"

"Among other places, yes. I seem to recall staying with one of your relatives at some point…a Berylla Boffin? Married to one Balbo Baggins, I believe."

Bilbo raised his eyebrows. "Berylla Boffin? That must have been well over a hundred years ago! She was my great-grandmother!"

Takiel's heart skipped a beat. She had not realized her last visit to the Shire had been so long ago. Hastily trying to avoid piquing Bilbo's curiosity further, she added, "But Bag-End wasn't around then, was it?"

Bilbo shook his head. "My father built it for my mother after they were first married."

"And now it's yours, I presume?"

"Yes. That is, assuming my relatives don't divide it amongst themselves before I get back."

Takiel chuckled at Bilbo's reply. Having successfully avoided answering Bilbo's prying questions, she fell back to walk next to Kili and Fili. "Your Hobbit is very curious," she commented.

"Not as much as we are," Fili replied. "My brother said you may have quite a tale to tell us."

"Is that what he said?" Takiel asked, glancing over at Kili, who shrugged innocently. "Shouldn't you two be listening to your Uncle?"

"What? And miss the chance to hear a great story?" Fili questioned. "No way."

"Maybe I'd rather not share my story," Takiel answered. "Did you think of that?"

"Last night you said –,"

"I remember what I said last night, Kili," Takiel interrupted. "But that was last night. Today is different."

"Oh, come on. What harm can come from sharing a little about your life?" Fili protested. "After all, you owe me."

"Owe you? For what?"

"Holding him hostage," Kili explained.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Takiel took a deep breath and began:

"There's not much that can be said about my childhood. It was…unorthodox. I was abandoned by my mother and father in the Woodland Realm where I was found by an Elf scouting party and taken back to the palace. The King and his wife adopted me as their daughter and raised me along with their son. When I was older, I was out hunting Orcs when my party was ambushed. Everyone but me was killed and I myself was captured.

"I figured I was going to be killed as well, but instead, I was taken in to see a sorcerer. He did something to me and the next thing I knew, I woke up lying on the ground with chaos reigning around me. Near as I could tell, the Queen had been shot by an archer and was nearing death. I, of course, was shocked because the Queen was like a mother to me.

"Next thing I knew, I was bound hand and foot and thrown in the dungeon. All I could get from my guards was that…that…" Takiel's voice faltered and she abruptly stopped walking.

"Takiel?" Kili asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"  
>Takiel shook herself out of her stupor and started walking at a feverish pace. The brothers had to run to catch up and Kili gently put his arm on Takiel's shoulder, asking her to slow down. Takiel shook the Dwarf's arm off and looked over at Kili, her troubled green eyes meeting his concerned brown ones. "They told me I killed her." Tears spilled from the Elf's anguished eyes and, wiping them away angrily as they continued to fall, Takiel cautioned, "I think that's enough storytelling for today." Pulling her cowl up in an attempt to ignore Kili, who continued to walk beside her, Takiel pressed forward in silence.<p>

Kili, somewhat offended by Takiel's brusque manner, marched on quietly beside her. Behind him, Fili scrutinized his brother and Takiel, trying to figure out what was going on between them.

"That little woman's got quite a bit of spunk in her," Bofur remarked from behind Fili.

Fili started, having not noticed Bofur was so close to him. "She does," he agreed.

"I'm not sure exactly what your brother plans on gettin' from her. She seems pretty secretive t' me."

Fili shrugged. "I've tried to tell him that too, but Kili won't listen to me. Apparently he thinks Takiel will loosen up eventually." The two Dwarves stared curiously ahead at the pair before shaking their heads and resuming their march. The path finally emptied out onto a mountain pass at around lunchtime. The Dwarves all felt right at home with the rock and stone piled around them, but Takiel became very tense. She refused to walk anywhere but the very inside of the path and always made sure someone else was walking next to her.

After a couple hours of watching Takiel's suffer, Kili asked, "What's the matter?"

Takiel shook her head. She inhaled shakily and pinched her lips together. "I'm not fond of…heights."

"Anything I can do to help?" Kili offered.

"No. I'll be fine. I just…need a moment."

Kili got the hint and left Takiel's side, joining his brother some meters back.

"What's going on between you two?" Fili asked.

"What do you mean?" Kili tried to sound as indifferent as he could, but Fili saw right through him.

"Kili." Fili shook his head. "There's no use trying to fool me. Answer the question."

Kili looked helplessly at his older brother. "I can't explain it, Fili. The more I'm around her…"

"The more you know she's the one?"

Kili nodded.

"This seems reminiscent of Rivendell, Brother. Although I believe you said you didn't fancy those sort of women. Something about them being too thin? High cheekbones and creamy skin? And not enough facial hair."

Kili glared at his older brother. "That was different. Those were Elves. They're all stuck up and delicate. Takiel's…special."

Fili smiled. "Leave it to my little brother to be destined for a beardless woman."

"Beards aren't everything," Kili protested. He had always been self-conscious of his short beard.

Fili laughed loudly and patted his brother on the back. "I'd be envious you found your match before I did, but then I'm not the one who has to tell Thorin I've fallen for a woman who is _not_ a Dwarf."

Kili's face paled slightly. "He doesn't have to know yet. After all, nothing's official yet…Takiel doesn't feel the same way."

"Oh really?" Fili asked, smirking. "She hasn't taken her eyes off you since the day she joined our Company."

Kili seemed surprised. He couldn't help but glance forward where Takiel was walking by herself.

When the Company had gone several miles more, Thorin called for a halt for the night. Everyone gratefully laid down his pack and slumped to the ground in exhaustion. As she had done the past evening, Takiel went off on her own, a slight ways away from the Dwarves. She removed her cloak and methodically laid her weapons on the ground beside her. She rubbed one hand on her shoulder, wincing. Upon seeing Kili heading over, Takiel hastily removed her hand from her shoulder and looked away into the distance.

Kili didn't say anything; he simply sat down next to Takiel. As he had suspected, Takiel couldn't take the silence for very long and eventually said, "If you've got any questions, best get them out of the way now."

"I've got two I'd like answered tonight," Kili replied.

"Go on," Takiel prompted.

"First, what's wrong with your shoulder?"

"You're the protective type, aren't you?" Takiel observed.

"That doesn't answer my question."

Takiel grabbed the neckline of her brown, leather tunic and carefully pulled it down below her shoulder blade, exposing her back. Kili inhaled sharply upon seeing the latticework of scars that shone prominently on Takiel's skin. He didn't say anything, though, for fear that it would keep Takiel from speaking freely. Satisfied that her point had been made, Takiel pulled her tunic back snugly around her neck.

"Second question?" she prompted.

"What happened after you were thrown in the dungeon?"

"I was afraid of that," Takiel sighed. She pressed her fingertips together, resting her pointer fingers beneath her chin and her middle fingers across her lips as she pondered what she was going to say. Finally, after almost five minutes of silence, Takiel looked over at Kili, who was still waiting expectantly for an answer.

After a reassuring breath to calm herself down, Takiel continued from where she had left off. "Even though I didn't remember killing the Queen, the King refused to listen to my protests. He was set on avenging his wife and informed me that I was to be put to death for my actions.

"The morning I was to be killed, I was dragged unceremoniously out of the dungeons and into another room in the palace. As the King swung his blade down to end my life, the Prince intervened in my behalf and managed to convince his father that I should not be put to death. Instead, the King decided on a fate far worse than that. I was dishonorably stripped of my rank in the King's army. They took away my bow and my quiver, both sentimental gifts from the royal family."

Kili asked, "How is that possible?"

"I was exiled, Kili. From the palace and all other Elven dwellings and cities in Middle Earth."

"The King did that? When you were innocent?"

Takiel laughed tartly. "The King didn't listen to a thing I said. His first priority was to punish me for causing his wife's death."

"So, after he exiled you, what happened?"

"I guess I managed alright for the first few years. It was lonely, but I managed to hold small jobs in various cities of Men. I became quite adept at blending in with the townspeople, so they eventually accepted me as one of their own. Unfortunately, as my luck would have it, I ran into a bit of trouble some years back. A particular person, I'll not say whom at the moment, heard of my exile and managed to track me down. He knew almost everything about me and extended a hand in friendship. Now, I had lost everything I held dear, so I wasn't thinking clearly. I agreed to accompany him back to his home, where he promised me good food and a warm bed. As we sat eating, the man mentioned my being exiled, how I had been roaming for years, and how difficult that must have been. He was really very sympathetic, which, of course, threw me off guard.

"This man turned out to be a sort of sorcerer. The longer I stayed at his home, the more aggressively he began to question me on my time in the Woodland Realm. I got a sense that his intentions were not benign, so I refused to answer. He grew more and more frustrated with me the longer I withheld my knowledge, and that soon led him to try more…_unorthodox_ methods of getting me to talk.

"One morning, he strapped me to a table, a lot like the ones infirmaries use nowadays. Anyway, the sorcerer muttered some words, magic words I'm guessing, because once he finished speaking them, my body burned as if it were on fire. I tried to stay strong, but…" Takiel trailed off. "Let it suffice to say that I was subject to all sorts of torture at the sorcerer's hands." Takiel paused to collect her thoughts and contain her emotions, which were clearly starting to overwhelm her. In a few minutes, she was recovered and continued:

"I was beaten and poisoned within an inch of my life. And that sorcerer didn't care how much I suffered." Takiel spoke in a flat, emotionless voice but her eyes were filled with torment and misery. In a small gesture of friendship, Kili put his hand gently on Takiel's left shoulder.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to," he asserted.

Takiel put her right hand on top of Kili's hand and squeezed it gently. "I need to finish. You're the only person who's ever heard all of this particular tale." Drawing strength from Kili's touch, she resumed her story. "I turned down the sorcerer's questions again, which didn't make him very pleased with me. He seemed to finally realize that I was useless for information because I was, to quote him, 'more stubborn than a Dwarf' and therefore not worth keeping around. For the second time in my life, I was faced with execution. Not that I was concerned about that, being poisoned and feeling like death already. I felt the poison pulsing more strongly through my veins the following morning, and feared I would not be able to save myself. As the morning wore on, I finally—mercifully, really—blacked out.

"When I woke up again, I was faint with starvation and could barely muster up the strength to sit up. I found out Ilúvatar had smiled on me that day and a man, magical in his own right, had found me alone in the sorcerer's home and had rescued me. He was able to provide me with an antidote to the poison and spent the next week or so nursing me back to health.

"It took me months to recover completely, and I spent a few years afterward honing my weapon skills again. This man also taught me many other skills, which have come in handy many times over the years. He trained many others like me—outcasts, runaways. Finally after spending years together, I bid my company farewell and went out into the world again. That was several years back, and I've been roaming Middle Earth alone ever since. You fourteen are the first bunch I've spoken to since I left my other company. And that, I think, will suffice to bring us to the conclusion of my story."

Takiel's tearstained face shone in the moonlight and she stared somberly into the distance. Kili didn't know how to react. He believed she had told him the truth, but to think one person could have been subject to such horror in her lifetime was unimaginable. In an attempt to comfort Takiel, Kili reached out one of his hands and intertwined his fingers with Takiel's. He was unsettled to feel Takiel's hand shaking. He grasped her hand more tightly, trying to reassure her, then Kili noticed Takiel's whole frame trembling. He became gravely concerned and tried his best to figure out how to comfort her.

"Takiel?" he asked gently.

"What?" Takiel asked in a soft voice, taut with suppressed emotion.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm fine," Takiel answered gruffly. "What happened happened and there's no changing that."

There was a pause as the pair stared out into the darkness. Takiel contemplated sharing more of her story, but something held her back. Kili broke the silence when he tapped Takiel on the shoulder. She started, having been lost in thought.

"I wanted to give you something," Kili said softly.

Takiel looked up at Kili in surprise. "Oh?" she prompted.

Kili reached behind his head and unclasped a necklace. He held it up in the moonlight and Takiel barely contained a gasp of awe. The chain was made of a silvery metal that looked stunning when it reflected light, but the real beauty of the necklace was the pendant. It was shaped as a simple circle, but the front of the pendant was intricately carved with swirls that picked up the moonlight and tossed it around, illuminating the silver.

Takiel was speechless. She gently touched the pendant with her fingers, as if it were so delicate it would shatter at her touch. "It's gorgeous, Kili," she breathed. "Wherever did you find it?"

"I didn't," Kili answered shyly.

"Didn't what?" Takiel asked in confusion.

"Find it. I made it."

Takiel opened her mouth to say something, but found herself at a loss for words. "How long did you spend on it?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter," Kili replied.

"I want to know."

"I started it a few years ago. It took me awhile to come up with the perfect design." Kili distractedly ran his fingers over the necklace.

Takiel smiled at him. "It's flawless." She flipped the pendant over to look at the back to find it was engraved with Dwarvish runes which, much to her annoyance, she was unable to read. "What does it say?" she asked.

Kili looked away into the distance before answering. "It's just three words."

"Go on," Takiel encouraged.

"They're in Dwarvish."

"Kili!" Takiel scolded. "Just tell me!"

"You'll have to figure it out on your own." Kili smiled mischievously as he unclasped the necklace. Putting his arms around Takiel, he situated the necklace before clasping it shut. He laid the necklace down on Takiel's neck and, at the touch of his hands, Takiel glanced up at him. Her eyes had become a muted emerald color, quite different from the agitated green they had taken on during her story. She abruptly looked at the ground and exhaled deeply.

"What?" Kili asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing," Takiel reassured him, shaking her head. "I just haven't felt this close to anyone in…years."

Kili removed his hands from Takiel's neck and put his hand on her cheek. Takiel's cheeks flushed slightly and she turned her face away. Kili removed his hand from her face and, without another word, stood up and walked back to the main fire.

Takiel waited until she knew Kili was out of earshot before murmuring, "What have I managed to get myself into?"

Back at the camp, Fili made room for his brother to sit down. "You two talked for quite a while, Brother," he commented.

"She had a lot to say," Kili explained.

"About?"

"Her life,"

"Really? She elaborated?" Fili asked in surprise.

"Reluctantly, but yes."

Fili raised an eyebrow and smirked at his brother. "You two were sitting awfully close together," he teased.

Kili ignored his brother's statement and settled down to go to sleep.

The following morning, Takiel awoke to someone's gentle shake. She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by Fili's knowing smile. She raised her eyebrow at Kili's older brother as she gathered her belongings and stood up. As the Company moved on across the Misty Mountains, Takiel and Kili found themselves walking beside one another. A gust of wind rushed along the path, blowing Takiel's hair around. She hurriedly grasped it with her hands and pulled it back down over her ears. In response to Kili's questioning look she said, "Keeps my ears warm."

Kili was unconvinced but chose not to pursue the issue further. As the day went on, Kili and Takiel kept up some small talk, mostly about Kili's life since Takiel was naïve to Dwarf culture. Upon entering a path in the mountains, Takiel looked up anxiously at the sky and pulled her cloak tighter around her body. She looked worriedly at Kili and said, "Looks like a thunderstorm."

Sure enough, not more than an hour later, a ferocious thunderstorm bore upon the Company. Thunder and lightning crashed around them.

"Hold on!" Thorin bellowed.

Bilbo lost his footing on the slick stone and started to fall off the path. Dwalin grabbed him and pulled him back on solid ground just in time.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted.

"Watch out!" Dwalin warned.

Everyone looked up to see a giant boulder crash into the mountainside above them. The Company pressed themselves against the side, narrowly avoiding being crushed by falling debris.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin cried. "It's a thunder battle! Look!"

Sure enough, a stone giant stood up and ripped a boulder off the top of an adjacent mountain.

"Well bless me, the legends are true!" Bofur was astounded. "Giants! Stone giants!"

"Take cover! You'll fall!" Thorin tried desperately to keep everyone in his Company out of harm's way.

"What's happening?" Kili shouted.

Takiel was too numb with fear to say anything. She had placed herself between Kili and Fili, knowing they would keep her safe.

The giant launched its boulder across the chasm at another stone giant who had appeared out of the mountains. The boulder slammed into the second giant's head. There was chaos in the Company as the Dwarves shouted at each other to hold on. The impact of the boulders and falling rock started to weaken the ground beneath the Company's feet. Finally, it split as a third stone giant appeared, sending part of the Company one direction, and part another.

"Kili!" Fili shouted. "Grab my hand!" The brothers tried to reach each other, but the chasm opened too quickly and they were torn apart.

Takiel, who had been in between them, was caught off balance and swayed precariously on the edge of a very long fall. She flailed around for a handhold and managed to grab ahold of Fili's outstretched hand. As soon as she regained her footing, Takiel looked around for Kili. She found him…on the opposite side of the crevasse.

"Kili!" she screamed.

"Takiel!" his reply echoed along the fissure. "Stay with Fili!"

The Dwarves who were on the other side of the crevasse vanished as the rock platform lurched away. Takiel and Fili lost sight of Kili, and Takiel grasped Fili's hand for reassurance. "Where are they?" she asked, panic leaking through her voice.

"On the other side of that ridge," Fili answered. "Relax. My brother knows how to take care of himself."

Takiel was about to reply when the group found themselves headed straight for the side of the mountain. "Fili…" Takiel's voice trailed off as panic set in. She clutched Fili's arm tightly, her fear of heights now trumped by a fear of being crushed.

"When I say jump, jump."

Takiel nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Fili counted down from three and, at one, they launched off the rock along with the other Dwarves and Bilbo. The rock giant smashed against the mountain, littering the group with debris, but fortunately, the larger rock pieces fell down the side of the mountain.

"No! No! Fili!" Thorin's anxious shout could be heard and, not too long after, the remaining members of the Company came rushing around the corner. They all were relieved to see each other alive and well.

"We're alright! We're alive!" Balin assured everyone else.

Suddenly, Bofur called out, "Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?"

"There!" Ori shouted, pointing off the cliff's edge.

"Get him!" Dwalin ordered.

Bilbo was clinging onto the edge of the mountain for dear life. Ori dove to the ground in an attempt to grab Bilbo's hand, but the Hobbit slipped and fell a few more feet before finding another handhold.

The Dwarves tried in vain to pull Bilbo up, but with no luck. At last, Thorin swung down next to Bilbo and boosted the Hobbit up to safety. Dwalin tried to lift Thorin up, but Thorin lost his grip and began to fall. With a massive effort, Dwalin managed to pull the Dwarf king back onto the ledge.

"I thought we'd lost our Burglar," Dwalin exclaimed, relieved.

"He's been lost ever since he left home," Thorin corrected. "He should never have come. He has no place among us. Dwalin!" Thorin motioned for the tattooed Dwarf to follow him into a mountain cave.

Takiel had backed away from the edge and stood huddled against the mountainside, shivering in fear. She was relieved that Bilbo and Thorin had both been pulled to safety, but had not been able to watch their rescue. Takiel's fear of heights still bothered her, and her near death experience left her heart pounding.

Kili detached himself from the rest of the group and walked over to Takiel. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Takiel shook her head. She tried to respond but her voice caught in her throat and she shrugged helplessly at Kili. Kili wrapped his arms around Takiel and pulled her close to him. "It's over now, Takiel," he soothed. "You don't have to worry about heights anymore." Takiel's grip tightened as she struggled to hold on to Kili.

Finally, she was able to speak and whispered, "It wasn't just the heights; I was afraid I was going to lose you."

Kili murmured, "That's why I gave you that necklace. As long as you have it with you, we'll never be apart."

As much to her surprise as to Kili's, Takiel did something completely out of character. She kissed Kili gently on the cheek before breaking their embrace and smiling shakily.

As she walked with Kili into the cave, Takiel glimpsed Thorin out of the corner of her eye. The Dwarf was staring at Takiel with a look of disgust. He did not like that his nephew was smitten with this strange woman whom they knew almost nothing about. Takiel looked back at Thorin and gently clutched Kili's hand for support.

"There's nothing here," Dwalin assured, his lantern-light shining on the back wall of the cave.

Takiel was as relieved to hear that as everyone else was, but something inside of her persisted that they were missing something.

Gloin dropped a pile of firewood on the cave floor. "Right then! Let's get a fire started!"

"No," Thorin disagreed. "No fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."

Balin protested, "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."

"Plans change." Thorin shrugged. "Bofur," he ordered, "take the first watch."

Takiel shrugged off her uncertainty and joined the Dwarves in setting up blankets. Not too long after, everyone was fed and asleep for the night. Takiel, exhausted from the day's adventures, fell asleep with her head resting on Kili's chest. Shivering slightly as she slept, Takiel wrapped her arms around Kili to share his warmth. The young Dwarf smiled and ran his fingers through Takiel's damp hair. He soon fell asleep, his hand resting on Takiel's shoulder, holding her next to him. As they slept, they were peacefully oblivious to the stares from the other Dwarves.

Takiel was rudely awakened by Thorin's shout. She spotted the growing crack in the floor almost instantly and her breath caught in her throat. Immediately after, several stones on the floor flipped over, casting the Dwarves down into the darkness. They fell down a chute, spun along some underground passageways and spilled out into wooden cage. Before they could come to their senses, a pack of goblins was upon them, pushing and pulling them to their feet and along a rickety path after stripping them of their weapons. As they passed over a bridge, Takiel planted her feet firmly and abruptly stopped the procession, causing a pileup of Dwarves and goblins behind her. In the confusion, she attempted to run away, but the hilt of one goblin's sword caught her foot and sent her crashing to the ground. Takiel kicked out with her feet and succeeded in contacting one goblin's face. It snarled angrily at her and barked something in a language the Dwarves did not understand. Four larger goblins showed up out of the masses and hauled Takiel to her feet. They dragged her along between them for the rest of the trip, not caring if Takiel hit anything on the way.

Upon reaching their destination, the Dwarves were all roughly tossed in a pile on the stone floor at the feet of the Great Goblin. The Great Goblin was holding a mace, which was topped with a skull; he had warts and other boils all over his neck and swinging chin. The goblins piled the Company's weapons in the center of the platform.

Coming down off his throne, the Great Goblin looked with interest at the Company. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" he questioned.

"Dwarves, your Malevolence," one of the goblins hissed.

"Dwarves?" the Great Goblin asked, perplexed.

"We found them on the front porch," the goblin explained hastily.

"Well, don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack! Every crevice!" the Great Goblin ordered.

The goblins complied with zeal. They threw out whatever they happened to find. One goblin threw Oin's hearing trumpet down and crushed it under its feet. The Goblin King continued demanding information from the Dwarves.

"Don't worry, lads – I'll handle this," Oin promised.

"No tricks," the Goblin King warned. "I want the truth! Warts and all!"

"You're going to have to speak up," Oin shouted. "Your boys have flattened my trumpet."

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" the Goblin King roared, and walked toward Oin.

"If it's more information you're wanting, I'm the one you should speak to!" Bofur quickly diverted the Goblin King's attention from Oin.

The Goblin King paused and looked to Bofur for further explanation.

"We were on the road," Bofur began. He stopped and amended his story. "Well, it's not so much a road as a path…actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

More of the Dwarves tried to add in their own input, but the Goblin King cut them all of, bellowing, "Shut up!"

Amid all the pandemonium, a few more goblin guards came in, dragging Takiel between them. She had fought them down every pathway and across every bridge, hindering their progress. They threw her down roughest of all, angry about all the trouble she had caused. As she hit the ground, her black hair was swept to one side, revealing a distinctly pointed ear.

Thorin's eyes widened and he spat, "You're an Elf!"


End file.
